Transformers Alex Melody Witwicky
by Night-Wing-NightFury
Summary: Alex had a normal life, bland, but it was there. She wanted nothing more than to have some excitement in her life. She wished and prayed that her life would get interesting. Boy did she get more than she bargained for.


**_? POV_**

 ** _'Before time began, there was the Cube._**

 ** _We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life._**

 ** _That is how our race was born._**

 ** _For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil._**

 ** _And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space._**

 ** _We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world._**

 ** _And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new planet called Earth._**

 ** _But we were already too late.'_**

 _Dream_

 _Explosions rang throughout the air, as I felt myself be lifted up by some metal hand. A whirling sounded, as if it were crying about me. Flashing images of large metal humanoids standing in front of me as I looked up at them. "We have been watching you for a long, long time." A male voice spoke out to me. "You, child of man, must be ready for the unexpected. And much destruction of cities and innocent lives will be lost." A female spoke up, from the left of the one male that spoke first. "It is time for you to go now, Alexandria Melody Pax Witwicky." They all spoke at once, a blinding light radiating off of them, lifting their arms at the same time._

 _'Pax?'_

Alex POV

"Miss Witwicky!" my head shot up from my arms at the sound of Mr. Tanner, our History teacher, shouting my name after having another one of those strange dreams. "I hope you stay awake for your and your brother's presentation." Mr. Tanner looked at me with unimpressed look. "You don't have to get your hopes up Mr. Tanner." I said to him, but of course he doesn't listen to me. Just giving me a sideways glance.

I got up and went to the front of the class, along with my slightly younger brother, Sam. "Sorry, we got a lot of stuff." I said as Sam dumped out the contents from his backpack, roughly I might add. "Okay..." I said with a hint of awkwardness and some anxiousness.

"So. For our family-" Sam was cut off short by a paper hornet that flung at his neck. He held the area where he got hit, while I glared at the culprit, Trent. He winked at me and continued fantasizing about his head, graphically exploding all over the place, and his body lighting on fire. I soon looked away as I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Who did-...Who did that?! People! Responsibility." Our said through the students' laughter, sternly.

"Okay. For our family genealogy report, we decided to do it on our great-great grandfather, who is a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer." Sam started off, I soon followed "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, He took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf-" I was about to continue on but Sam cut me off "So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen." Sam said which caused everyone to laugh at the last part, but not me since I am related to him, that means I know him, and I wonder if he is planning on selling the items, and if he is, I'm going to kick his ass.

I glared at Sam from the corner of my eye, but I soon felt as if I was being watched. I turned my head to where I felt the stare coming from. Trent. He looked at me as if he was undressing me with his eyes. I gave him my death glare, which is as if someone is going to wound up in a ditch, and the corpse is just a mangled burnt mess. Equaling, not a very pretty sight to see.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way." Sam said putting down the 'quadrant'. I snapped my head to my brother, switching my glare to him, but sadly, he's too dense to notice. _'It's official, I'm going to kill him...Why can't he just save his money like I do and don't waste it on things you don't need.'_ I thought to myself starting to get more frustrated by the second. "Like the uh sextant here. 50 for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are our grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite them appraised yet, but they've seen pretty cool things." Sam said.

 _'Yep definitely going to kill him. He's not going to get that A that he wants.'_ I thought to myself yet again. "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this is not 'show and sell'. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Mr. Tanner's voice broke me from my thoughts as Sam continued to be an idiot. "I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards our car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." Sam said.

I face palmed at my brothers stupidity, "SAM!" I shouted at him, making him become quiet. "As time went on, our great-great-grandfather, soon became blind and ended up in a mental ward, drawing these strange foreign symbols and talking about a 'Giant Ice Man' that he believed he had discovered." I was about to continue when the bell rang, right when I was about finished with my sentence. My shoulders slumped in disappointment as Mr. Tanner spoke to the class, "There might be a pop quiz next time! Might not! Sleep in fear tonight!" And without a word I left to have my brother to his ultimate doom. Oh wait! I am his ultimate doom! *Cue evil grin*


End file.
